Sōkudo
Sōkudo (荘工藤, Soukudo) is the former student of Shōyō Shakyamuni, as well as the latter's first student, and the true main antagonist of Part V. While most of his work is done through his subordinates, he took matters into his own hands with the murder of his former instructor. It is unknown if he commands Mūkade, or if Mūkade is merely competition in the hopes of gaining the Jinki Fragments. Sōkudo has, since then, established a partnership with Muramasa Neikan and Kamui. However, among those who follow him, Saiga Ūtakata serves as his closest subordinate, and has developed a partnership with Hayatō Magatsuhi. He is also loosely affiliated with the Kōkiorosu Syndicate, claiming that he has coerced them into following him. His goal is still to be ascertained, but it is known that he wishes to also gather the nine Jinki Fragments. Sōkudo has also shown interest in killing off the leaders of the Reikai. Sōkudo has claimed to Sindae Kawahiru that his goal is to bring faith and peace, and change human nature itself, even it had to be done by force, going on to consider himself the God of the New World (新世界の神, Jōtei no Aratasekai). This mimics the same ideals held by the Kanna-Universe counterpart of Seireitou. However, there is reason to believe that Sōkudo was lying about this, meaning that becoming God is not his true goal. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment *'Black Hōgyoku' (黒崩玉, Kuro no Hōgyoku; literally "Black Crumbling Orb"): Simply named the Completed Hōgyoku, was the result of years of planning on the behalf of Sōkudo. It was originally defined to be a unique substance in the form of a small orb that can dissolve the boundaries between a Shinigami and a Hollow, granting either the powers of the other. Unlike the incomplete Hōgyoku, the black Hōgyoku takes the form of a small black spherical jewel. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Black Hōgyoku Unification Quotes * (To Sindae Kawahiru) "I guess it's only natural for inferior beings to ride on the coattails of their superior counterparts. If they wish to keep their lives, they have no choice but to obediently comply. It's a never ending chain... as the ones who are burdened with that trust, in order to escape that burden, seek to find someone even greater than themselves. These greater beings then seek others even greater than themselves to shelter them. This is how Gods are born. But make no mistake. They all still abide to me. Because from this point onward, you will witness first hand the power of the god they foolishly placed their faith in." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "I wonder... are you "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou... or are you Shiroyasha, the white demon? Both of these have been how those around you have identified you with... You were underestimated because of your demeanor, and feared because of your power. But you... Somewhere along the line, you must have questioned which of these two persona you truly were. But you believed in the light and in your own strength, and told yourself that you were "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou... and gradually, this indomitable spirit drew those who once feared you closer... and you began to make close friends. Thus, you surpassed the view of the Shiroyasha within you. Shōyō-sensei knew to pick very interesting students..." * "You said I was the darkness, didn't you? Then I will make you wither... and my darkness will make this shining rainbow bridge... disappear." * "No matter what world, the God of that world creates the rules. In truth, you have been defeated by the rules I created. And as punishment for defying the God of the new world, you will die by my hand, and mine alone." Behind the Scenes